Under My Skin
by Imagination.Is.Fluid
Summary: Chad Dylan Copper was always full of him self. Ofcouse before Sonny came.
1. Intro

Chad Dylan Cooper was always full of him self. He was Hollywood's bad boy of the press. Although his millions and millions of fans thought he was a great guy, the people who actually knew him thought he was a big jerkthrob. They all hated him. And he never stopped being a jerk and he never cared for someone other then himself. Of course till the day, Allison (Sonny) Monroue, showed up on the rival show _So Random!._ He was allways in denial that he liked her, even loved her. He was crazy about her. She was the only, and I mean only, girl that could make him have butterflies in his stomach. She was the only one that made Chad Dylan Copper make a fool of him self. And the most important is she was the only one to make him be nice and care for other people. Little did she know, she did not know she did these stuff.

Hey Guys,

I really wanted to start a series so this is the intro.

If you guys like it I will definitly continue.

PLEASE REVİEW!!!!!!!


	2. Crying,Laughing

Chad's POV:

I could swear that I saw her smiling at me, me only, from her lunch table. I didint smile back at her. I just looked at her confused. Well I tried to look confused. But I must have looked like a complete idiot. After I realized that I quickly looked down at my feet. I was wearing one of my Mackenzie Falls uniforms. I was waering a blue shirt (to match my eyes) that was not tucked in to my baggy beige pants. And I had a purple tie. And when I looked down at my feet I realized I was wearing one of my special Italian shoes that I never wear for shooting. To be honest, I never wear anything special for shooting. Becouse I dont care about It as much as I say I do. But I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I am the tween heartthrob that all the girls swoon over. Well, accept Sonny. But again, Sonny Monroue was not "all girls". She was special. She was the only one I cared about, for once ONLY, and she was just amazing. She could make everyone feel amazing. Wait, what am I saying?! I do not like Sonny. Sonny should like me. I am famaus, rich and hot! I am Chad Dylan Cooper!

Nobodys POV:

Sonny looked over at Chad at the Mackenzie Falls table where his snobby cats mates were talking and laughing but he wasnt joining in. Thats why she smiled at him. She knew that he could be a sweet, caring and funny guy when he wanted to. Chad looked back at her with a weird facial expression. After a second he quickly looked down at his feet. Sonny chuckled silently and turned to face her cast mates again.

"Yeah, you are so right!" said Zora with a sarcastic tone to Nico.

"Then you find a better idea. I know lets ask Sonny! So Sonny what do you think?" Umm... Sonny are you there? SONNY!?" shouted Nico.

Sonny quickly realized where she was and jumped from her seat.

"Sonny were you even listening?" Nico asked again.

"Sorry guys I just dosed off for a minute." She said innocently.

"Yeah right, you were clearly dreaming about Chad Dylan Pooper!" said Tawni with a funny tone.

" No! Wha-no-wh-WHAT? I was not dreaming about him!" she said in a high denial voice.

" Okay then." Tawni said sarcastickly chuckling to herself.

After that Sonny went out of the cafetiria with a confused look on her face. She did not know what was going on. She felt like crying, yet she felt like crying. She ran quickly. Chad saw her and he wondered why she ran out. He wanted to know

"Guys I am just going to fix my perfect hair." Chad said to his cast mates.

"Okay then" they agreed.

Chad quickly followed her and....

**Hey Guys, Its Mary! Cliffy right? Please review?? Should I continue??**


	3. Weird

Chad POV:

I quickly followed her. I could not see her anywhere. Where the hell was this girl! I was so cross at Sonny even though she did not deserve it. But I had to be cross at her. She was making Chad Dylan Cooper, the Chad Dylan Cooper, follow her till her dressing room. Dressing room! Thats where she must be. I quickly ran over to her dressing room to find Sonny hurled up on the couch and she looked as if she was going to cry. Wait, why do I care again!?! Well, lets just give it a shot, again.

"Umm Sonny are you alright?"

Sonny POV:

There I was peacefully stting on the Tawni's couch thinking about what I was going to do next when the boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, who caused all of this came in my room.

"Umm Sonny are you alright?" he asked. I did not what I was going to say. He was suprisingly being nice to me.

"Go ahead, laugh at me for being a cry baby!" I shouted to his face. He just looked at me for a second then a came an inch closer to me.

"Sonny I may be a jerk but I am not that heartless!" he said pointing out the word "that" in a disgusted tone.

"Now Sonny tell me whats wrong?

Chad POV.

I asked her what was wrong and she just burst out crying and hugged me and she was getting my coat wet. No one wets Chad Dylan- ughhh Chad thats getting annoying now. Great, now have 2 inner voices. Wonderfull!

"I am sorry Chad." Sonny said snifling.

"No Sonny dont be It does not matter, you are more inportant then this Mackenzie Falls uniform. I have lots on the set anyway." I said. Did that just come out of my mouth? And she quickly smiled her HUGE smile at me. Aha, there was the smile I wanted to see. Just then I crashed my lips on to hers. It was a slow but amazing kiss. Then we both had to pull back for air.

"Well.... That was weird" I said

"Yeah, but I liked it!" she said. Now it was my turn to smile.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey Guys,

Its Mary! Dont you just love Channy! I do! But I am more into oneshots thats why I decided to end it a bit fast, sorry. But Please review!!!


End file.
